The day Italy got angry
by CaanThayJastSec16
Summary: It's rumored that no one has ever seen Italy angry.Is this the truth or no?Lame summary.Oneshot.Crack-fic.Not yaoi.Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano was really not one to get mad. He was generally a sweet (yet slightly weak) guy. He was always seen eating pasta or bugging Germany. Never once had anyone ever seen him angry. So imagine how it would feel to see this very man exploding with such a fiery rage and an arsenal of words that even Romano would die from just hearing them. And then to add to the shock, let me explain just HOW afore-mentioned man became angered…

It all began with Italy and his love for pasta. He had been craving some all morning. However, Germany's idea for the morning was completely different. He wanted to start off with training. Italy, having no choice really, went on with training (whilst complaining the entire way.) "Veeee~, Germany! Why do we have to train so muuuch?" He exclaimed after running for about 3 hours. "Ve have to train because ve don't vant to get our asses kicked in var against those damn allies. NOW KEEP RUNNING!" Germany yelled. Italy sighed and decided to just jog, seeing as he had already been running for quite a while and his lungs felt like they were on fire. This continued on for quite some more time until Italy decided that this was basically ridiculous and snuck off.

He went back to his house and changed into not-drenched-in-sweat-from-Germany-making-me-run-for-almost-5-hours clothes. _"Ve~I need some pasta."_He thought as he walked into the kitchen, thinking of all the different types of pasta he could make. "_Maybe with some tomatoes, and feta, and some really good sauce and…"_He continued to think while looking for some pasta noodles. He looked in the cupboard to find none there. Then he looked in the other cabinets to also find nothing there. "What the-?" Italy said to no one in particular.

He ran to the pantry to find something quite disastrous (A/N: in his mind.) .. His face went red. His eyes opened and within the hazel orbs was a burning fire. "WHO TOOK ALL MY FUCKING PASTA?" He yelled for what I while assume is the first time ever. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, VEEEEEE!" Feliciano exclaimed while briskly walking outside of his house. However he bumped into something. He looked up to see Germany's face with the same angry face Romano would've given him had he seen the 'potato bastard'.

"Oh Romano,I had no idea you vere visiting.." Germany said breaking the moment's silence. "I'M ITALY YOU BASTARD! AND ALSO, IF YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY PASTA I WILL KILL YOU!" Italy yelled. Germany, obviously shell-shocked, stood there with his jaw hanging. "I-Italy?" he said with such a low voice you would've mistaken it for Canada's (A/N: No offense Canada. I LOVE YOU!). "THAT'S RIGHT. NOW DID YOU TAKE MY MOTHERFUCKING PASTA OR NOT?" Italy screamed into the face of the already surprised German. "No I didn't..." Germany replied quietly because of the shock. "WELL THEN WHO THE HELL DID?" Italy retorted. "I don't know. But Italy did you ever think that maybe you just ran out?" Germany said back.

''Ve? Oh...well I guess I didn't!" Italy laughed as if nothing had ever happened. "Guess I'll go to the store now. Bye Germany~!" Italy says over his shoulder as he runs off. That was the day Germany made a note to make sure there was always pasta in Italy's house lest he have to meet the dark Italy that he was unfortunate enough to meet today.


	2. Urgent Warning

Hello! This is a warning that I'll be deleting this story. I wrote this story 4 years ago and I've kind of wanted to better it. So I may or may not be doing a remake of it and I say "may not" due to the fact that I'm in high school and very busy since I just started back up again. So I'm not sure if I'll have the time to do the remake. But I will be attempting to write more at least.

Thank you all for you sweet and uplifting reviews and replies. They will not be forgotten.

Also I had to update this as another chapter because I couldn't edit the previous first one. Just FYI.

Good night or day, depending on your current location.

P.S: You're all wonderful and I really do appreciate all of the reviews 3


End file.
